Important documents
This page contains the information for the each stage of the campaign process: Stage 1: Putting together a Research Dossier Over the next two weeks you should compile as group a document that outlines all the major issues in your area. This should include: 1. An introduction to the issue a. Its background b. Why it is pressing now c. Why you want to take action on the issue d. Why people should support you 2. Key facts a. Use reliable sources and cite them b. Present the information in a clear and concise way c. Use graphs and tables if appropriate d. Explain why these facts mean you think something must change 3. Who else is involved? a. Which other groups are campaigning in the same area i. What do they do? ii. Could you help them and they help you? iii. Are any groups opposed to your position? 1. What’s their argument? 4. How could change happen? a. Which individuals and organisation could effect change? b. How can you put pressure on them? c. What methods would be best to use to bring that about? The dossier should be presented in such a way that you have material that can be repurposed onto fliers or into booklets to help to publicise your campaign. It should also be readable as is and uploaded to your wiki. To complete the dossier made you should assign people different roles. For example one person could be co-ordinator, another looking for facts, another writing the introduction, another on other groups involved and someone looking into methods. You should all agree on the document as a group and discuss and negotiate its content before finalising. Obviously new information will appear and you can keep updating it, but it should be in a workable state by week 17 when you start planning your campaigns. MCS1000 Campaigns in Progress: Publicity Materials Every campaign needs to let people know what they are doing and why. Your campaigns are no exception. In the next two weeks you will need to design your publicity materials. You will need to communicate your core message simply and effectively. You will need a name for your campaign, a strapline and if possible a simple logo. Divide up tasks within your group. Make sure you find out what people feel comfortable with doing and assign tasks accordingly. Possible types of publicity materials are: : 1. Flyer/Leaflet: a single page with a logo, relevant image and description of your campaign. Can also be used to publicise events : 2. Poster: As above, only bigger and to go on a wall! : 3. Pamphlet: a longer multipage version of the leaflet. Goes into the issue in more detail. This can be backed up by online tools – for instance: : 4. Website : 5. Facebook group : 6. MySpace site : 7. Public Wiki : 8. YouTube short You may also think about (if you have funding): : 9. T-Shirts : 10. Stickers : 11. Caps These will all need to be ready by the start of your campaign, as you will also be preparing presentations very soon it is important to start now! Every group should at the very least produce a leaflet and/or poster.